All that is in Between
by SensationalShay
Summary: A chapter/episode story of sorts showcasing various scenes from season one. Whether it be from a different characters point of view, what may have happened during a commercial break or things they said happened but we didn't actually get to see on screen!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will post in the order of the episodes :)

All chapters/episodes have been written and are ready to post so updates will come quickly over the next few weeks while I am finishing up my very first chapter story! I'm very excited about it as it's a huge step for me :)

I would like to give a HUGE thank you to my BETA, Xyber116, for all her hard work and help with this and all of my stories! As always, I appreciate it very much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 1 - Pilot

**Set during the part where Lizzie is with Beth at the zoo and the bomb in the backpack is about to go off.**

He stood slightly behind one of the park's trees, just out of sight from Lizzie and the young girl in pink. Of course he would have been surprised had Lizzie noticed him. Her total focus was on the girl.

Lizzie. Elizabeth. She had surprised him today which, if he was being honest, that never happened. In his line of work surprises could and would get a man killed. He had prided himself on always being prepared. To always expect how a person would react. That's one of the ways he had been able to stay alive for the past twenty plus years.

However, if anyone could surprise him, it would be Lizzie. During all the years he had watched her, she surprised almost daily.

Just before he had passed out he remembered thinking what an amazing agent she was going to be. Smart, intuitive, clever, and resourceful. A little impulsive and had a terrible poker face but she'd grow out of that.

Just then the Ukrainian man ran up to the bench Lizzie and the child were sitting on. Red stayed hidden while watching the man work on the bomb. He knew his presence would only make the Ukrainian nervous.

He took his eyes off of the Ukrainian to watch Lizzie. He was too far away to be able to hear anything she was saying to the little girl. Beth was her name. Whatever Lizzie was saying though, seemed to be working as the little girl seemed to be perfectly calm.

She was smiling, nodding and even giggled at Lizzie. He watched as Lizzie rolled up her sleeve and showed Beth her scar. Beth immediately started to rub on it as Lizzie ran a hand down the back of her head.

Turning his focus back to the Ukrainian, he saw something had gone wrong. He was frowning and working even faster on the bomb and Lizzie was looking panicked and on the verge of tears.

Must have cut the wrong wire. Maybe I should have allowed the boys to evacuate the zoo and let the bomb go off. At least Lizzie would have been out of danger he thought with a frown.

He watched the man take a hold of his wire cutters and Lizzie rested her head against Beth's, hugging her tightly.

Red's held his breath as he watched the man move in almost slow motion, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"_UZASNY!"_

Red heard the man shout out with a smile and it was then he exhaled his breath. That was way too close for comfort.

Standing up straight and about to come out from behind the tree, he watched as the Ukrainian man tossed all of his belongings into his bag, grabbed the bomb out from Beth's pink backpack, and give Lizzie a quick kiss on her forehead before he turned to run off.

Well I didn't tell him to do that, Red thought as he began walking to the two girls.

"_Pesibo! Nos dash daisa!" _Red said with a wave and smile. He watched the young man run until he was out of sight, hearing Lizzie go on about how that was a chemical bomb.

"Just consider the device as payment for his services," Red said turning to look at Lizzie. "He's fascinated by the thing. He certainly has more use for it than we do."

Before Lizzie could respond, he heard the sounds of the FBI coming up behind him. He struggled to not roll his eyes. No matter how long it's been, somethings never change he thought as he put his arms up behind his head, linking his fingers together.

As someone was cuffing him, he watched Lizzie sink down to the bench in relief. He smiled at her when she looked at him.

"_We're going to make a great team!"_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 2 - The Freelancer - No. 145

**Set during the cab ride when Red and Lizzie make their way to the restaurant.**

Red glanced over at the beautiful young woman next to him who was currently staring out the window on her side of the cab. Red gave his watch a quick look.

Six minutes.

They had left the hotel six minutes ago and she still had not spoken to him. Time to change that he thought. It wasn't that he was uneasy with the silence but he figured this would be a good time to speak with her privately, without all the ears hanging onto their every word.

"Lizzie, I thought this little drive might be a good time to get better acquainted," Red said staring at her intently. "We've had very little alone time since we met."

Lizzie stayed silent as she continued to look out the window.

Red continued on as if she wasn't ignoring him. "What with Donald sticking his nose into every little conversation and Harold not wanting to speak about anything else but business. They lead such sad lives. I mean who wants to spend their entire lives focusing on nothing but business? That tends to age a person quite quickly. Or so I've heard."

Other than licking her lips, Lizzie stayed silent.

"Take me for example. Now one such as I, whom is in the line of work I do, would in most cases look tired, haggard, beat down. But look at me! I have spent my life working, no doubt, but I've also always made sure I took time to relax. Stress kills Lizzie," Red said, never talking his eyes off of her.

Lizzie sighed but still said nothing.

Red grinned. He could tell he was wearing her down. One thing Lizzie did not have was a good poker face.

"I mean sure! I've got a few wrinkles here and there and my hair is a bit thinner up top than it use to be and I'm not..I guess you could say svelte...as I was in my younger days but I feel great! I do acupuncture regularly, I swear by those hot stone massages, and I drink these horrible shakes that a friend recommended. You know the kind. Packed full of vitamins and minerals. Helps clean out your system. Get rid of all the junk that gets built up in a persons system. I've been wanting to try….."

"Do you ever stop talking!?" Lizzie shouted suddenly as she whipped her head around.

Red smiled widely as he watched her give him a death stare.

"Just making conversation Lizzie. What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk with you about anything."

Red raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure? I would imagine there would be all kinds of things you would like to talk about with me."

"Like what?" Lizzie snapped.

"Well, not just a few hours ago you spoke about some things you found in your home."

"I told you. As far as I'm concerned you, or rather someone you hired, broke into my house and put that box there hoping I would find it," Lizzie said firmly as she turned to continue to look out the window.

"And where exactly did you find this box? You've never said."

Lizzie sat silent as she turned her head to look at the man next to her. "Under the floor in my dining room. The wood of the floors had been cut to out to store the box underneath."

Red nodded. "And how did you come across this?"

"I was taking up the carpet. Tom's blood was all over it from where Zamani stabbed him."

"I see."

"My husband is a teacher. He is innocent," Lizzie said firmly. "I don't want to talk about this with you anymore."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing. I told you I don't want to talk to you about anything other than this case. I have to work with you, not become friends with you," Lizzie said.

"What friends? We are in the backseat of a cab," Red said with a laugh.

"Not for long," Lizzie said with relief in her voice. "We're here."

Red looked up to see that the car was in fact coming to a stop outside of the little french restaurant. He frowned slightly. He had hoped the cab ride would have taken longer. It would have had Dembe been behind the wheel he thought. He was just starting to enjoy himself!

"_Before we do this, let me be clear. I'm not here to socialize. I have no interest in having dinner with you nor do we have the time. We meet your contact, we get the name of The Freelancers next victim, and we go. Understood?"_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 - Wujing - No. 84

**Set when Red and Lizzie leave Ressler and the FBI at the donut shop making their way to the radio station.**

"_Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here an hour…."_

"_What are we waiting for?"_

Ressler, Lizzie, Meera, and Aram all turn at the sound of Red's voice behind them. Lizzie takes a deep breath and stands up to follow Red out of the donut shop.

Pausing briefly to pick up her bag, she slowly walked through the donut shop's back entrance. Stepping out into the sunlight she had to squint her eyes to be able to see. She looked around for a moment before landing on Red who was standing at the curb waiting for her.

"Come Lizzie," Red said looking back at her.

They were silent for several seconds as they walked. The plan was to walk around the block and pass by the donut shop as they made their way to the radio station just incase someone was watching.

Lizzie was walking in such a haze, lost in her own thoughts, that when Red grabbed a hold of her arm, she jumped.

Red laughed as he guided to to make their turn around the corner.

"Lizzie you are as jumpy as a virgin on her wedding night," He said with a chuckle. "But the kicker is…she isn't a virgin!"

Red grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"Are you kidding!" Lizzie asked with eyes wide. "I'm about to walk in this place pretending I know what encryption is when I don't! I think I have a right to be nervous!"

"Lizzie, calm down. Everything will be fine," Red said softly. "I would never take you into a situation that I didn't think I could handle. Relax."

Lizzie swallowed nervously and nodded. She took another deep breath, trying desperately to calm herself.

"So what did you think of my new hats?" Red asked her.

Lizzie nearly stopped dead on the sidewalk as his abrupt change in the subject surprised her.

"What?"

"My hats that I got today from Rodrick. What did you think?"

Lizzie struggled to say anything as they turned their second corner.

"The first one is very typical to what I normally buy. Color, style, fabric. But the second one I'm having doubts about. The deep chocolate brown color I liked very much and the fabric felt nice. Not so thick that you start pouring sweat but not thin either. The style is itself drastically different than what I usually wear. I think that's what's throwing me off," Red said. "It has a pinched front teardrop shaped crown where I usually like the side dented crown."

She knew he was trying to distract her and it was working she thought. She could feel herself calming down. "So take it back."

"Oh I probably shan't," Red said as they turned their third corner. "Did you know the term "fedora" has been around since 1891? The hat itself probably much longer than that."

Lizzie licked her lips and said, "Yeah, they became very popular in the 20's with gangsters."

Red turned to looking her and grinned. "Indeed."

"Many styles of hats have died out, at least in the States, but the fedora is one of the very few that people still wear here."

"Lizzie, I'm very impressed. And yes, you are correct. The only hat people seem to wear in this country now is the dreaded baseball hat." Red said with a shudder. "Which is a shame."

When they turned their fourth and last corner, Lizzie could feel herself starting to panic again.

"You know my Father wore a fedora. I think that's why I have such a love for them. He never stepped foot outside the house with a hat on his head." Red said as he continued to talk, sensing Lizzie's returning nerves.

"Most men did back then. Women too," Lizzie said trying to calm down. It wouldn't do for her to appear uneasy.

Red glanced at the woman by his side and smiled again. "True."

The pair slowly passed by the undercover white van that was parked by the curb before making their way pass the donut shop. Lizzie could make out the faint shape of Ressler standing by the window.

Red slipped off his hat as they came to the radio stations entrance and he opened the door for Lizzie allowing her to walking ahead of him.

Like a gentleman she thought as she stepped into the station's lobby.

The End!


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 - The Stewmaker - No. 161

**Set when The Stewmaker had just taken Lizzie's picture for his scrapbook.**

"_I was wrong about you. You're not perfect."_

Red heard Lizzie say right before she passed out both from whatever drugs she had been given and relief.

Before Stanley could completely turn around, Red knocked him out with one punch.

Dembe and Luli ran in, guns drawn. After looking around and seeing no danger, they lowered their weapons.

"Is she okay?" Luli asked looking at Lizzie passed out.

"She'll be fine. We made it in time. He hadn't gotten the chance to do anything yet," Red said deeply.

"Luli can you take the dog outside. Use the other piece of meat," Red said. Luli found a dog leash on a hook on the wall by the door and clipped it on the dog who followed her out without hesitation.

"Dembe help me get Mr. Kornish situated please," Red said as he bent down to grab ahold of his arms. Dembe immediately took hold of Stanley's feet and they placed in on the edge of the giant boiling tub.

"Dembe go to the car and try to get ahold of Agent Ressler. Tell him where we are and that Agent Keen is safe," Red asked as he walked to where Lizzie was slumped over.

Dembe nodded and left cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Red walked slowly around Stanley's little set up. Most of the chemicals, Red had never heard of and had no idea what they did. Apparently, if you combined a few of them you got a tub of boiling red liquid he thought.

Noticing a silver tray on one of the counters off to the side, Red saw a couple of needles and a small vial of something. He recognized the name as some sort of neuromuscular-blocking drug that was powerful but didn't last very long. That's what he gave her he thought. Red quickly filled a new needle with the liquid and walked slowly over to where Stanley was still slumped over. Piercing his skin quickly, Red tossed the needle aside.

He then turned to look at Lizzie still bent over the chair Stanley had put her in. Walking to where a wheelchair sat in the adjoining room, he came back to careful lift Lizzie in his arms and sit her gently into the seat.

He crouched down in front of her to look her over. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal. Red exhaled in relief that he hadn't been too late. He couldn't lose her now when he had just gotten her. Red raised a hand and gently stroked away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Red began to lift her legs one at a time onto the foot supports at the bottom. He happened to look up at that moment and saw two beautiful, somewhat glassy, blue eyes staring back at him. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"_Hello Lizzie."_

The End!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because The Stewmaker chapter was so short I thought I would post two chapters for you today to make up for it :)

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and kind words! They mean a lot :)

* * *

Episode 5 - The Courier - No. 85

"_Or just bend over any available piece of furniture and let her slap you on the ass. She loves that!"_

Lizzie's eyes shut almost on their own as she gave a very quiet groan and she could feel the blood rush to the surface of her face. The way it always did when she was embarrassed.

Why did he always have to make some sort of sexual comment she thought to herself. A young kid's life hung in the balance. They had to stay focused.

But Red's words wouldn't leave her head and as she replayed them in her mind she felt herself getting embarrassed all over again. Thankfully, this time he didn't say something like that to her but to Ressler, whom had the same look on his face that she had on hers.

Why did he have to do that? That was the second time he had made some filthy comment around her. Who does that? In public no less! At that thought she had a flashback to them standing in that hat store talking about Wujing when he made that comment about Deep Throat and the G-Spot. She remembered feeling embarrassed but also disgusted and slightly offended. Not that Red really cared of course.

She had never been so relieved to hear her phone ring in her life. Even after looking down and seeing it was her husband who she knew was going to be angry with her, it was still better than this.

After stopping briefing to take the call and having a few words with Tom, she hung up. She saw Red was standing next to the elevators, waiting for her. Whenever Red would come into the Post Office he always liked her to escort him down to his car. To be honest she thought Cooper did too.

"Let's go," Lizzie said meeting him by the doors. She pushed the down button and the doors immediately opened. Both she and Red stepped inside and soon were making their way down.

"Trouble at home?" Red asked as the doors closed.

"No," Lizzie said quickly. "We were going to have dinner together. I'm not going to be able to do that now it seems."

Red nodded as he continued to look at the woman next to him.

"What?" Lizzie asked sensing his stare.

"I offended you again," Red stated.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked with a frown overtaking her face.

"Just now. When I mentioned Laurence Dechambou and the bending over/smacking the ass thing. I offended you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Even though he wasn't speaking to her or even looking in her direction, she should have know Red would notice. The man noticed everything!

"I think you offended Ressler," Lizzie said as she stared straight ahead, sidestepping the question.

"I could care less about Agent Ressler but I do care about you. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Red said never taking his eyes off her.

Lizzie continued to say nothing. She looked up to see they only had four more floors to go. Slowest elevator on the planet she thought.

"This is the second time I've truly offended you and both times it's been because of something sexual," Red said. "Fascinating."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at him. "What's fascinating?"

"Someone like you getting embarrassed by the subject of sex," Red said with a grin.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Lizzie said as she glared at him.

"Well...you're a grown woman who works in a particularly male dominated field. Surely you have heard much worse than what I have spoke of," Red said calmly.

"Just because I have, doesn't mean I have to like it," Lizzie stated firmly. When are we getting off this damn elevator she thought. Just then they came to a stop and the doors opened to the Post Office's underground garage. Just a few steps away was Dembe standing at attention next to the Mercedes.

"There. I have escorted you to your car. Now I have to get back to work," Lizzie said gesturing with her hand.

"I find you so intriguing Elizabeth Keen," Red said as he stared at her smiling. "I have been observing you for years. I learned very early on that you are independent, clever, and extremely strong willed. All these years, even when you were in training, you never used the "girl" card. You were always right there with the boys, doing as they did. No matter how hard something was or how tired you were, you would never give up."

Lizzie stayed silent as she watched him speak.

"But at the end of the day, you still think like a lady," Red said as he watched her.

Lizzie wasn't sure how she should feel about that statement. "I don't know if I should get mad at that or not."

"I meant it as a compliment and I would hope you would take it as such."

Lizzie nodded. "Thank you. So you won't say anything inappropriate again?"

Red started smiling slowly. "Oh no, I'm still going to say things. Not only does it get you all riled up when I do but your face and ears turn bright red and I love that!"

The End!


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 - Gina Zanetakos - No. 152

"_If you want to find the truth about your husband, you need to find Gina."_

"_Why does she know Tom?"_

"_Because she's Tom's lover."_

Lizzie turned to look at Red in shock.

"What did you just say?"

Red continued to stare straight ahead. "Tom and Gina have had an on again/off again relationship for years. The last time they saw each other was a couple of weeks ago. Tom didn't go to school. He met with her."

"No," Lizzie said. She could feel her eyes start to water and her heart slowly breaking apart.

Red turned to look into her eyes and said firmly, "I would never lie to you Lizzie. What I'm telling you is the truth."

The pair sat in silence on the bench for a long while. Lizzie's mind was turning. Could all this be true? Is the man I married not who I think he is? Is the man I sleep next to every night a cheater? A liar? A...killer?

This is one of the many times Lizzie wished with all her might her father lived closer. He always made everything okay she thought.

"Lizzie, I know you are hurting but you have to stay focused. At least for now. You need to take the information I've giving you to Harold. Gina is a very dangerous woman who needs to be stopped. Once you catch Gina, you will have all the answers about Tom. I can guarantee you no matter how long the FBI keeps him, no matter what they do to him, he's not going to talk," Red said looking at the woman next to him once again.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "You will have to tell Cooper yourself. He's forcing me to take an extended leave while Tom is under investigation. I'll no doubt be called in for questioning."

"Don't worry about Cooper. I'll handle him," Red said as he stood up. "Can I take you somewhere?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No I'm just going to stay here for a little while."

Red frowned but nodded. "Lizzie, I'm truly am sorry that you are hurting. I hate to see you in any kind of pain."

Lizzie gave Red a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt," Red said with a grin. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

Lizzie nodded. She watched him make his way to where Dembe had parked the car and was waiting for his boss, all the while keeping an eye out for trouble.

Long after Red's Mercedes pulled away, Lizzie sat alone on the bench. Just a few short weeks ago she was happy. She thought back to the morning of her first day on the job.

Waking up to a sunny day, her and Tom rushing around their home getting ready for work, trying their best not to step on their dog. She thought that to the exact moment when her life did a complete turn around. She had kissed her husband goodbye, car keys in hand and had took a single step when she heard the helicopters overhead and the sounds of the police sirens echoing throughout her block.

That's when her life changed.

Lizzie couldn't decided if it was better to find out her whole marriage was one big lie or if it would have just been easier and less heartbreaking to stay in the dark.

The End!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Because chapter 6 was so short, you once again get two chapters in one day :)

* * *

Episode 7 - Frederick Barnes - No. 47

Red stood on the stool inside Martin's little warehouse looking at his reflection in the mirror. Martin Porter. One of the best tailors working today. While his people skills leave very little to be desired, the man knew what he was doing. He knew fabrics, styles, trends, and could measure a man for a suit like nobody's business.

Dembe was watching The Price Is Right when an emergency news bulletin cut in and they began to broadcast that someone had attacked the subway tunnels killing all the passengers. Red immediately turned his focus to the TV and within just a few minutes he knew who was behind the attack.

Frederick Barnes. The whole thing reeked of the scientist. He should know. He had called upon Frederick's services a time or two.

He had been half listening to the low volumed TV when he heard the pretty little reporter say something about "the FBI arriving on the scene now". He turned his head to look at the screen and instantly saw Agent Ressler and Aram Mojtabai step out of a black SUV. Lizzie won't be far behind he thought to himself.

"Dembe try to get ahold of Agent Keen for me please," Red said to the man sitting in the low leather chair.

Dembe nodded and immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm loving this fabric Martin!" Red said praising the man at his feet.

"It's the newest line of Merino wool. Going to be a big hit. Wrinkle resistant, absorbs moisture beautifully, and very easy to work with," Martin said.

Red nodded saying "I do like the pattern."

"Twill. It looks best on your shape but I do like Herringbone on you as well," Martin replied looking over Red's pants.

"I'm going to need a couple other linen suits as well Martin. I'm going to be traveling to Libya and Israel next month and I'm going to need something lightweight," Red said.

Martin nodded as he continued on with his work.

"Raymond, I tried Agent Keen three times and she won't answer. I did leave her a message on the third try," Dembe said softly as he stood next to Red.

Red sighed but nodded his head. "Keep trying for me Dembe."

Dembe nodded as he made his way back to his seat.

During the next 30 minutes Red tried on three more suit forms. It was when Dembe said his name that he looked up at the TV once again. The reporter was still going on about the tragedy when he saw Lizzie at the crime scene stepping out of her car.

As always he was taken back by how beautiful she was but instantly frowned at what she was wearing. That olive blouse did absolutely nothing for her and those pants made her look so much heavier than what she was. The poor woman had no idea how to dress herself. Red learned that very early. He blamed that on her not having a mother to teach her those things. Goodness knows Sam didn't know how to dress.

"Try Agent Keen again Dembe," Red said never taking his eyes off the screen. He watched as Lizzie walked to meet with Ressler and Aram soon joined them. He saw Lizzie reach into her back pocket to pull out her cell phone. He frowned once more when she looked at the screen and put it back into her pocket without answering it.

Dembe who was standing next to Red watching the TV, hung up the call.

"Dembe place a call into the FBI tip line. Tell them you want to talk to someone in charge of the case," Red said.

Poor Dembe spent the next 32 minutes having to repeat himself to six different people before they transferred him to the Post Office.

"Raymond, they are transferring my call now," Dembe said.

Red reached out to take the phone and put it to his ear. He was immediately attacked with the most God awful music he had ever heard. No wonder they didn't get more tips. Who wants to listen to this he thought to himself.

Seven minutes.

Seven minutes he spent on the line. Red was ready to pour hot wax in his ears. That had to have been less painful than listen to anymore of this mess. Just then a man came on the line. Red did not recognize his voice so it was someone other than Aram or Ressler and Cooper wouldn't be answering phones. Red answered his few questions before he could hear him say outloud that someone was on the line who could identify the suspect.

Seconds later he heard that one of a kind voice, "This is Special Agent Keen."

"_Agent Keen I have a tip: you're a Winter not an Autum. Stop wearing olive."_

The End!


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 - General Ludd - No. 109

"_Tell me some stories."_

Lizzie, who was trying with all her might not to cry, stared at Red for several minutes after he spoke. Maybe he was right she thought. Maybe I should think about him instead of trying not to.

She licked her dry lips and slowly started to walk. Red fell along side of her until they reached the swing set that was set up in the yard. Lizzie sat down on one of the swings and exhaled. Red made himself comfortable in the swing next to her. Never saying a word just waiting for her to speak when she wanted to.

After a long while she said, "I have so many memories of him and yet I can't think of one in particular. How awful is that?"

"It's not awful Lizzie it's normal. You're overwhelmed right now," Red said softly.

"It's so strange. I know he's gone, I mean hell, I just buried him but it still seems like he should be at home in Nebraska, sitting in that godawful barcalounger of his watching sports. He loved all sports. Baseball, football, basketball, hockey," Lizzie said before she started laughing. "Once when I was about 8 or so he wanted to teach me hockey. But first he had to teach me how to ice skate which was a total disaster!"

Red smiled but stayed silent.

"I just couldn't get the hang of it! I mean I could rollerskate fine but ice skating was so hard for me. I couldn't ever get my balance and I kept falling down and hurting myself. I wanted to stop after the first hour but Sam wouldn't let me quit. As we were going into the third hour of practicing, he was pulling me along on the ice and I guess he thought I was stable enough to let go of me and when he did I immediately fell down and broke my left wrist and knocked out one of my last remaining baby teeth!" Lizzie said laughing. "He never made me go back to the ice rink again. The toothfairy paid out the nose that night!"

Red started laughing along with Lizzie.

Lizzie grinned as she stopped laughing.

"What else?" Red asked. "What else do you remember?"

Lizzie chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. "When I was in the 7th grade I had to take Home Economics and one of the weekend assignments was to bake a pie and bring it to class on Monday. Any kind you wanted. I picked blackberry since that was Sam's favorite. So I found a recipe and we went to the store to pick up everything I needed."

"And?" Red asked.

"Well, I ending up burning the first three pies. Not really bad, but bad enough that I knew I wouldn't get a good grade on them. The fourth one was really bad! Sam was outside working in the yard and I started to watch TV while the pie was in the oven. I guess I kinda fell asleep because the next thing I knew the smoke alarms were going off and black smoke was slowly filling up the kitchen. I immediately ran into the kitchen, turned off the oven and opened the oven doors. More black smoke came rushing out but no fire. The pie was solid black!" Lizzie said giggling. "I mean black! You really couldn't even tell it was a pie."

Red smiled and said, "What did Sam do?"

Lizzie laughed again. "After I put the pie on the counter I turned around to open up the backdoor to let some of the smoke out. The fire alarms were still going off. Sam was standing behind me with his hands on his hips and shaking his head. I told him we needed to go back to the store. We had already been three times! He said why don't you just buy a pie. I told him it had to be homemade and if I bought it I would fail."

"What did he say?"

"He said Butterball if you bake it, you're going to fail too!" Lizzie said laughing out loud once more.

Over the next hour or so Lizzie told story after story about her father. Every one of them made her laugh harder than the last. She had forgotten what a really wonderful childhood she had. She had always known how lucky she was but wasn't until that afternoon that it really hit her just how fortunate she was. A single man adopted her, raised her, and loved her like his own. It made Lizzie miss him all the more.

"Lizzie, you must never not speak about your father. Don't try to not think of him because it makes you sad. Thinking about him, looking at pictures of him, talking about him will help you. Remembering your father brings you comfort. Thinking about everything you did together should make you smile and feel happy," Red said taking a hold of her hand. "Just because you can't make any new memories with him doesn't mean you can't remember the old ones."

Lizzie wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded.

"You can always talk to me about your father," Red said softly rubbing circles on her hand.

Lizzie looked at the man beside her and gave him a smile smile. "I know."

The End!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me :)

* * *

Episode 9 - Anslo Garrick - No. 16 - Part 1

"_There's a jet on the tarmac at Munich International…"_

"_My plane is faster."_

Ressler watched as Red quickly walked away, he assumed, to tell Dembe and Luli they had to leave.

That was easy Ressler thought to himself with a smile. Cooper had been worried about how they were going to lure Reddington back to DC. He had wanted to just fill Keen in on what was going on but Ressler had talked him out it. He wasn't entirely convinced Keen wasn't on Reddington's side and even if she wasn't, he wasn't sure if she could lie well enough to get him to come back.

He had told Cooper he would go himself and bring Reddington back. Malik asked how he was going to manage that when Reddington wouldn't speak to anyone but Keen. Simple, he would use Keen as bait. If Reddington thought Keen was in trouble, he would come back immediately.

The day Reddington informed the FBI that he would only speak to Elizabeth Keen, it was also the day he played his wild card. She was Reddington's weakness.

Before long, Ressler was sitting in one of the luxury leather seats onboard the private plane that belonged to the man in question. His two assistants were sitting quietly behind him.

Ressler was staring out the window watching Germany get further and further away when Reddington's voice interrupted the quietness of the inclosed space.

"You know Donald I'm kind of excited about our little trip. It will give us time to get to know one another."

"Well if you would talk to someone other than Keen we might be BFF's by now," Ressler retorted.

Reddington frowned and tilted his head to the side. "BFF's?"

Ressler smiled as he looked at him. "Best Friends Forever."

"Ah!"

"And I highly doubt you and I have anything in common with one another. You're a criminal, I'm a good guy. I take down guys like you and put them away."

"Oh, I'm sure you and I have more things in common than you would think."

"Like what?"

Red stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Beer. I understand you have a likeness for beer. Would you like a bottle. I keep several kinds onboard for...guests."

Before Ressler could respond, a brunette woman in her early 30's appeared from behind the closed door and walked to Reddington.

"Charlotte, could you please bring Donald and myself some beverages! He will have…?"

"Nothing for me thanks."

"Oh, relax Donald. We have a long flight, any alcohol will be well out of your system by the time we arrived back to DC. You will be completely sober when you go back to work," Red said.

"Fine. Bud Light for me."

Red laughed out loud. "Oh live a little Donald! Charlotte please bring us both a bottle of the Tutankhamun Ale."

Charlotte nodded and walked away.

Ressler frowned at Reddington's smug grin. "Why ask me if you are just going to order for me?"

"Well, I didn't know you would pick something so boring! I shouldn't be surprised though. Captain America would only drink a watered-down version of what beer really could be," Red said shaking his head.

Ressler had to bite his tongue. It was his fault after all he thought. He should have asked Reddington what he recommended. At least that way he would have been in control.

Charlotte returned a couple of minutes later carrying a tray of two short but round brown bottles of beer and a couple of white bowls filled with gourmet pretzels. She sat one of each in front of Ressler before serving Red.

"Thank you," Ressler said softly to the woman. She smiled before walking away.

"Did you know this is a very limited edition kind of beer? It has a very interesting past. Originally, it was brewed in the basement of the laboratory of Cambridge from a recipe that was discovered at Queen Nefertiti's temple in Egypt," Red said. "The beer was named after the stepson of the Queen, King Tut."

Ressler looked at the very elegant label on the bottle before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. The flavor was outstanding! Rare, complex, and yet subtle. It had a bitterness that wasn't harsh or overwhelming and at the same time had a rich sweetness that had a clean tasting finish.

It made the beer he usually bought at the grocery store taste like third-world toilet water.

And Ressler would burn in the seventh circle of hell before ever saying any of that out loud to the grinning bastard that sat on the long couch across from him!

The End!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I thought I would post a quick update before heading off to watch the True Blood season premiere! So excited it's back on but so sad it's the last season :(

Because chapters 10 and 11 are so short, you will once again be getting two chapters in one night :)

* * *

Episode 10 - Anslo Garrick - No. 16 - Part 2

From the moment Ressler gave over the code to open the box, Red felt relief.

He shouldn't of course. He knew exactly what Anslo Garrick had in mind for him. Days, weeks, months of torture, pain and starvation.

Red should be overcome with terror, panic, and trepidation but he just couldn't bring himself to feel any of those things.

None of it mattered. As long as Lizzie was unharmed nothing else mattered to him

The woman on her knees in front of him was going to be safe. She wasn't going to die. She would be able to move past this and continue to live her life. Safely.

Red slowly walked to stand in front of her and just stared down at her beautiful face through the thick glass. Her big blue eyes looking back into his own green eyes.

Everything faded around them. There was no Anslo Garrick barking orders, no Ressler bleeding and dying behind him, no dead body of one of his most loyal associates laying next her. Nothing but the two of them looking into each others souls.

He knew she was in shock. Shock of the days events but also at the fact that he was giving himself over to protect her. That he was willing to die in her place. But he could also see determination and strength. Red knew when Anslo took him out of here, Lizzie would look for him. She wouldn't just let things go. That wasn't who she was.

He wouldn't argue with her. Red of course knew that once they left this building, he wouldn't be seen or heard from again. He had been dodging the grim reaper for over twenty years and he had finally been caught. Death was coming for him.

So no Red wouldn't tell Lizzie not to look for him because she wouldn't listen. In her mind she was one of the good guys and Anslo was one of the bad guys and the good guy always wins in the end.

In a flash the silence that surrounded them went away. Red could hear Garrick telling one of his soldiers the code. He could hear the unmistakable groan and alarms as the doors to the box began to slowly open.

She was safe now.

It was then and only then that Red smiled.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 - The Good Samaritan - No. 106

"_Yes. The next name on the Blacklist."_

Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she stared at the man sitting on her couch.

"Shouldn't we go to the Post Office before we talk about another Blacklister?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no intention of returning to that building until the mole is caught. Until that day arrives you and I will be speaking at a place of my choosing," Red said firmly.

"Cooper isn't going to like this," Lizzie said. "Not only are you refusing to come in but you have no tracking chip."

Red smiled and said, "I could give less than a damn what Director Cooper likes or doesn't like. It's because of him and his people that I was nearly killed. That you were nearly killed."

Lizzie nodded.

"That Luli was killed," Red said deeply.

"I'm so sorry Red," Lizzie said softly as she looked at him with sympathy.

Red nodded but said nothing.

"I found out that her body vanished from the morgue that all the other bodies were at. Cooper didn't really look into it since we all knew it was you that took her to give back to her family," Lizzie said.

"Luli didn't have any family. Her parents and siblings were killed when she was a teenager," Red stated.

"Oh," Lizzie said feel bad for the young woman whom she knew so little about.

The both stayed silent for several seconds before Lizzie stood up and asked, "Do you want anything? Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Do you want anything to drink? I have wine."

Red remained quiet before saying, "Thank you, yes."

Lizzie turned to walk into the kitchen. She wasn't gone long, just enough time to get the glasses out of the cabinet, the bottle of wine, and the cork. Walking over to the dining room table, she sat everything down before turning to make sure her guest hadn't left. He had slipped off his windbreaker and was shrugging out of his coat.

Lizzie turned back to open the bottle when Red's hands fell on top of hers.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'm sure it's not as good as something you normally would drink but I do like this brand."

Red smiled as he began to open the bottle. "I'm sure it's fine.

Lizzie accepted the glass he had poured her and made her way back into the living room, sitting on the couch. She watched him take a sip of the wine from his glass as he looked over her home, taking in her chosen decor.

It was several minutes before he spoke again.

"_There's someone I think you should find."_

The End!


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 - The Alchemist - No. 101

Red sat in the back of his black Mercedes and watched Meera Malik's two children climb into the backseat of their nanny's silver Chevy Tahoe. The nanny was loaded down with two backpacks and two overnight duffle bags. Both children were no doubt heading off to separate sleep overs.

The contents of their backpacks would show the slight difference in their ages. The boy, who was the oldest, was carrying an iPad in his hands. His backpack would no doubt be filled with a portable gaming system, video games, and maybe some comic books.

In the girl's arms was a large doll dressed in yellow with long flowing brown hair. If Red had to guess, her backpack would be filled with Barbie dolls, doll clothes, movies, and maybe even some dress up clothes. Not all that different than what his own daughter used to pack for her overnight slumber parties all those years ago.

Thinking of his little girl filled Red with an almost paralyzing sadness. The way it always did whenever he would think of her.

Red stayed in the car for a long while after the Tahoe had left to make sure they wouldn't be coming back for something. After nearly 20 minutes, Red opened the back door.

"Phone if there is a problem," Red said softly to Dembe who nodded.

Making his way down the already dark street, Red arrived at the front of Meera's condo building. Just then a young couple who were obviously on their way out to dinner, gave Red a smile and a soft hello as the husband held the lobby door open for him. Flashing a charming smile and a quick thank you, Red slipped inside the lobby. For such an upscale and very pricey building, the security was just awful.

Red wondered if he would have any problems with the elevator but as he stepped inside he saw there would be none. Just the standard push button style. No codes, no passwords, no special cards were going to be needed. If Meera gave him a reason to let her live tonight, Red made a mental note to have a word with her about moving to a more secure building.

It took him less than seven minutes to make his way from his car to standing inside the entryway of Meera's home. Pitiful he thought to himself.

Red spent several minutes looking around the living room, taking in the decor. While it was meant to be tastefully decorated in a contemporary style, having two young children put a damper on the style factor. It was clear a family lived here. It was clean but lived in.

Red walked slowly over to the large built-in bookcase that was by the stairs. Cookbooks, children's books, and novels were all mixed together. Another sign that this was not a single person's home. Looking over the selection, Red chose The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold.

Red made himself comfortable on the couch, with his book in hand. He took a minute to pull out his Smith & Wesson revolver from his overcoat pocket and placed it on the throw pillow next to him. Knowing where Meera was, as he knew where all the task force agents where, Red knew it would be awhile before she made it home.

As it was her turn, she had been assigned to complete and file the paperwork that was needed on Eric Trettel.

Harold would be pulling into his garage any minute now, his wife nearly finished with dinner and his two kids doing their homework up in their rooms. Attention half on their studies and half on the text messages they would be getting from their friends doing the exact same thing.

Aram would no doubt be standing over an UPS box, practically shaking with happiness that his new video game had arrived on his doorstep today. It wouldn't be too much longer before he was elbow deep in pizza and a headset nearly glued to his head. He would be on time to work the next day but just barely and absolutely exhausted from staying up most of the night.

Ressler had just arrived at the fancy restaurant where he was having dinner with Audrey. Red wondered if he would go through with his plan to tell her he still loved her and wanted to try again. Red hoped so for two reasons. One, he was very interested in seeing how Donald would act and behave if he got the love of his life back. Would he be less of an uptight ass or would he be exactly the same?

And reason two Red hoped Donald didn't chicken out was simple: he would very much like to preserve Lizzie's sanity! Red was almost certain that if Donald didn't tell Audrey how he felt, the next several months were going to be hell on Lizzie. Audrey was all that Donald had talked about for the past few days and Red knew his obsession with the girl would only intensify as her wedding day got closer and poor Lizzie would be the only one who would have to hear about it.

Lizzie.

Lizzie was waiting on her Chinese take out she loved so much to be ready and would be heading home very soon. She would of course find her home empty as her husband was out at an art opening with another problem of his.

Red sighed and shook his head as he opened his book and began to read. Reading always relaxed him. It was the perfect way for a person to escape their problems, if only for a very short time.

Red was a good four chapters in when he heard keys ringing and the turn of a door knob. From the darkness of the living room he saw Meera slip inside, close the front door, and toss her keys into the bowl that was sitting on the table next to the door.

Red closed his book far more loudly than was necessary and Meera spun around quickly to take in the man who had broken into her home.

"_Hello Meera."_

The End!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy 4th of July to all of my fellow Americans! Be safe and please DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE!

* * *

Episode 13 - The Cyprus Agency - No. 64

**Set as Red and Lizzie are leaving Russell, the drug dealers, house.**

Lizzie stepped out of the Russell's house as Red followed, pulling the front door closed.

"Can I assume that, that guy is not on the Blacklist?" Lizzie asks as they walk back to their cars.

Red immediately started laughing. "No not at all! Russell is a good kid. He just dips into his merchandise a little too much."

"When did you meet him?"

"Oh, a few years ago. He got my name from a friend of a friend of sorts. He needed help getting his foot in the back door so to speak. I helped."

"Ah," Lizzie said as they arrived at their respective vehicles.

"You will tell me what you find?" Red asked coming to stand in front of her.

"Yes, of course," Lizzie said nodding.

"I'll see you later then," Red said as he started to turn away.

"Wait!" Lizzie said, grabbing onto his arm. Red immediately stopped and turned around.

"Tell me more about this wandering naked in the desert thing," she said.

Red raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, that imagine stuck with you, didn't it."

"It's just not in your file. How did you manage not to get caught? A naked guy high as a kite walking in the desert had to have attracted some attention."

Red laughed and said, "Well, it would have and actually sort of did. I was walking along the roadside when a police car was driving and saw me. Just as he walked up to me, Luli and Dembe arrived. They had been searching for me for hours. The officer was about to pull his gun when Luli jumped out of the passenger seat crying and started running to me. She managed to convince the officer that I was her father-in-law who was in the early stages of dementia and had wandered off from our home. She introduced Dembe as our neighbor who was helping her look for me since her husband was at work."

Lizzie grinned as she listened to Red tell his story.

"After Luli cried and carried on, telling the poor man our whole made up life history, he believed her and let us go," Red said grinning. "That little incident cost me a diamond Cartier watch, an apartment in Paris, and a week vacation in Greece."

Lizzie laughed.

Red went silent for several minutes as he thought back to his long time friend who was now dead because of him. He blinked and shook his head.

"Anyways, there is your story of the day," he said. "Get back to work!"

Lizzie grinned and gave him a mock salute. "Aye aye Captain!"

Red grinned and turned to get into the back seat of the Mercade as Lizzie made her way to her own car.

As Lizzie made her way back to the Post Office she couldn't help but think about Red. He may be a criminal but he had lived a life very few people have ever lived!

The End!


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14 - Madeline Pratt - No. 73

"_Luckily she has asked me to help her plan...a heist."_

"_To steal what?"_

"A statue," Red said.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "A statue?"

"It's official name is the Effigy of Atargatis but yes, it's a statue," Red said.

"How do I go about learning more about this statue?"

"I have a friend. An antiques dealer. Eccentric man! Hates leaving the house, stays in his pajamas and bathrobe and has a pet monkey," Red says grinning. "We have a meeting with him at eleven."

Lizzie looks down at her watch. 9:45AM. She sighed and said, "Where does he live? I'll meet you there."

"Actually, I thought we would drive over together. He's about a half an hour from here. It will give us time to talk," Red said with a smile.

Lizzie frowned but said nothing. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

"What would you like to talk about. No Tom!" Lizzie said quickly relaxing back on the couch.

"Fair enough," Red said. "You pick the topic. No work!"

Lizzie nodded and asked, "How did you meet Madeline Pratt?"

"I just said no work. If we talk about work then we talk about Tom," Red said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not work. I'm really curious about how you got involved with her. I didn't know she was a criminal until five minutes ago."

Red stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Well, the first time we met was at a restaurant in Barcelona. She noticed me and came over to introduce herself. After speaking for a few minutes she left. We met a second time in Austria and the third time was in Brazil. All in restaurants, all within a one month span."

"She was following you," Lizzie stated.

"That's what I thought. So I cornered in the hobby of her hotel in Brazil and asked her what she wanted. Turns out she wasn't following me. It really was just a coincidence. She was working a deal and that's when I learned she wasn't as squeaky clean as she made everyone think she was."

"Then what?"

Red started grinning. "Well then we kind of...enjoyed each others company I guess you could say. I found her fascinating, charming, intelligent….passionate. All the things every other man saw in her. She has a bad habit of latching on to men who can do something for her. Give her something."

"So she found someone else and dumped you?" Lizzie asked.

Red smiled and said, "Actually, no. I was the one that terminated our relationship."

Lizzie's eyebrows rose high on her forehead in surprise. "You?!"

"Why does that surprise you?" Red asked laughing.

Lizzie giggled and said, "I'm sorry. It just seems like she would break up with you. As you said, find someone else who could do something for her. Why did you break up with her?"

Red chewed on the inside of his lip. "Two reasons I guess. One, I was very clear with her in the beginning that what we had wouldn't be serious. I insisted on exclusivity of course but it wouldn't be serious. We could enjoy each other, travel together, have meals together, and so on. But things would never go beyond that. No declaration of undying love, no gold bands, no playing house, and absolutely no getting involved in my business. Towards the last month or so I felt she was getting very...clingy. Asking where was I going, who was I going with, when would I be back. One evening over dinner she insinuated that Luli was more than what she was or had ever been and demanded that I get rid of her. That was kind of the beginning of the end."

Lizzie nodded. "I see."

Before either of them could say anything else Dembe walked over and said, "Raymond we should leave now if we are to make your meeting."

"Yes of course!" Red said standing up from his chair. Lizzie stood and followed him out of the living room.

"I'll bring the car around," Dembe said softly before walking away.

Red slipped on his suit jacket and hat as they waited for Dembe.

"You said there was two reasons you broke up with Madeline. You only told me one. What's the other one?" Lizzie asked standing with her hands in her coat pockets.

Red glanced at her but said nothing.

"Red? Was it someone else? Had you found someone else? Is that why you didn't want to get serious with her?"

Red turned to face Lizzie in the doorway of the house. He stayed silent for the longest time, staring into Lizzie's eyes. He finally said in a deep voice.

"Yes."

The End!


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15 - The Judge - No. 57

"_I was wondering if you could….pull a few strings?"_

"_I'll see what I can do."_

Red stared at Cooper in silence before giving him a quick nod and slowly making his way out of the office with Dembe following behind.

Red made his way down the set of stairs that led from Cooper's office back down to the "War Room". He immediately noticed Ressler, Aram, Meera, and Lizzie talking quietly among themselves. Lizzie is the first to notice him. She excused herself from her partners and made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

Red returned her grin.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just needed to have a few words with Cooper," Red said as he slipped on his hat. "Walk me to my car?"

Lizzie nodded and walked next to him to the service elevator.

The group of three didn't speak as they rode down to the underground parking garage which wasn't unusual. Red didn't like to speak to her knowing they were being so heavily recorded in the small space.

When the elevators doors opened, Dembe quickly stepped out first and gave the empty space a once over before walking to the parked Mercedes.

"I want to thank you for your help today. We wouldn't have made it in time to save Cooper if wasn't for you," Lizzie said softly to the man next to her.

"You are, as always, very welcome Lizzie. I will always do what I can to help you," Red stated.

"I'll admit I was a little nervous when you went into that barn. I was expecting a shoot out. I know Ressler was."

Red laughed as they stopped next to the car. "Donald is always prepared for a shoot out! I swear he must have lived in the old west in a past life."

Lizzie giggled as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Should I ask how you got in and convinced the Judge to turn herself over all under eight minutes?"

"Skill?" Red said with a grin.

"Skill. Right," Lizzie said with a nod.

"Can Dembe and I take you home?" Red asked looking down at the woman in front of him.

"No, no, it's okay. I've got a ton of paper work to finish up before I can leave. Plus I have my car," Lizzie said pointing to her car parked not far from them.

Red nodded.

"Is your day finished?"

"Almost. I have one more stop to make," Red said as he opened the back door and tossed in his coat.

Lizzie nodded. "Be safe and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Red smiled and gave her a quick nod. He watched as she walked back to the elevator and stepped inside. She gave him one last smile and wave before the door closed shut. Red slipped into the back seat of the car. Dembe pulled out of the garage seconds later.

The ride downtown went by quickly because of the late hour and the cold snowy weather. Dembe pulled into the empty parking lot less than a half an hour after leaving the Post Office. He stopped the car not far from the parked black Cadillac. Red stepped out of the car and slipped on his heavy coat as he made his across the parking lot.

When he opened the passenger side door of the Cadillac and got in, he found his long time associate dressed as he always did. Red was almost certain he didn't own anything that wasn't black.

"_What did you find"_

The End!


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16 - Mako Tanida - No. 83

**Set during the end where Red is watching Swan Lake.**

As Red sat alone in the large theater watching the performance on the stage in front him he couldn't help but think back to all those years ago when his little girl had been on that stage…

"_Daddy we must hurry! Ms. Quinn told us we had to get there early to prepare!" _

_Raymond heard the small but nonetheless high pitched voice say to him through the bathroom door. He had made it a point to get his daughter dressed first in her ballet costume before getting himself ready. That might not have been the best idea he thought with a grin. _

_Raymond quickly wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face with the warm towel and reached over to open the bathroom door. There stood his daughter with an anxious look on her beautiful face._

"_I'm hurrying honey. We will have plenty of time to get there," Raymond said walking into the large walk in closet. _

"_There might be traffic. You always say there is traffic on Saturdays," the child said._

_Raymond laughed as he slipped on his dress pants over his boxers. _

"_Which tie do you want daddy to wear? I'm wearing a black suit," he said, trying to distract her. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Today, at least for now, it worked._

_His daughter walked over to the chrome tie rack that was on the wall. While she spent several minutes looking over his tie collection, Raymond had time to put on his dress belt and slip on his white dress shirt and vest. He was sitting on the kind size bed putting on his socks and shoes when his daughter walked out of the closet._

"_I think this one daddy!" she said handing out a solid royal blue tie. _

"_Perfect choice as always!" Raymond said taking hold of the tie and giving her a kiss on the head. "Can you get daddy one of his hats to wear please?"_

_His daughter nodded her head and turned back forwards the closet. While she was gone Raymond quickly put on his tie, coat, and slipped on his watch that was on the nightstand. _

"_Here daddy! Are you ready?" the young voice said making her way back into the bedroom._

"_Thank you and yes I am ready to go. Go get your things and I'll meet you by the front door," he said accepting the hat._

_She smiled and quickly ran out of the room. After turning off the bathroom and bedroom lights he walked down the stairs and into the study to grab the camera. His daughter was waiting for him when he arrived at the door. _

_Within minutes the pair were out of the house, in the car, and pulling out of the driveway. As she always did, his little chatter box made sure the car ride was not made in silence._

"_Daddy, I never did tell you about Swan Lake. It was written by Pyotr Iiyron Tchaikovsky in 1877." she said from the backseat, absolutely butchering the Russian Composer's name. "He also wrote Sleeping Beauty and The Nutcracker. Can you believe it! You promised to take me to see the Nutcracker remember?"_

"_I remember and I will this Christmas," Raymond said pulling up to a red light._

"_Anyways, about Swan Lake, I don't want to give away too much Daddy but it's about the story of Odette, a beautiful princess who is turned into a swan by an evil witch!"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah! But I'm not going to tell you anymore because I want you to be surprised!" she said. "Oh and remember it's four acts so when the lights go down for a couple of minutes don't think it's over because it's not! That's just so we can change our costumes and Ms Quinn can change the set decorations."_

"_Got it," Raymond said as he drove through the evening traffic._

"_I wish mama could have been here," His daughter said sadly._

_Raymond glanced at his daughter in the backseat. "I know baby but mama had to go check on grandma and grandpa. I'm going to take tons of pictures for her though!"_

_His daughter smiled and nodded. "Good! Daddy did you know ballet started way back in the 15th century?" _

_Raymond smiled. His little girl never stayed on one subject for too long. "Really?"_

"_Yes, Louis the Fourteenth was king of France and he loved dancing so he helped create ballet. Did you know, ballet is Latin for "to dance" and Greek for "to dance, to jump around"?"_

"_I didn't know that," Raymond said._

_His daughter continued to tell him fun facts about ballet for the rest of the ride to the theater. Before long Red pulled into the parking lot and began looking for a parking space. They still had a good half an hour till show time but it seemed all the other parents had their own child that had to get there early._

_After finding an empty spot, the father and daughter began walking to the side entrance of the theater that the performers were suppose to use. _

_Once they walked in Raymond saw the other kids who were a part of his daughter's dance class standing around the backstage area doing their stretches while their parents stood off to the sides. His daughter immediately slipped off her coat and her sandals to put on her white ballet shoes. After handing her father her belongings she joined her friends and teacher to warm up._

_Soon enough Ms. Quinn clapped her hands together and called out that it was time for all parents to take their seats out front as the show was about to start. Raymond gave his daughter a little wave before walking through the curtain and down the stairs, making his way to his seat. The front floor seats had been saved for the parents of the children. Raymond immediately saw his name written on a white piece of paper that was tape to back of one of the aisle seats and on the seat was a medium size playbill. _

_After sitting down, Raymond looked at the program. It was very tastefully done in a creamy white and typed along the top were the words Swan Lake and on the bottom was the date, March 22nd 1987 and in the middle was the picture of a swan._

Blinking his eyes several times to bring himself out of the past, Red once again focused on the performance going on in front of him. She had been fabulous that night he remembered. She had never missed a step and Ms. Quinn later told him that his daughter could have a real future in ballet if she wanted it and continued practicing.

Every year, on March 22nd, he came back to this very theater to watch the very play his little girl had starred in all those years before and every year he thought back to that very night.

And every year it reminded him of two things. One, his daughter was long gone and two, he never did take her to see The Nutcracker like he promised.

The End!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Was going to post this early this morning but I've been on a Comic Con rush all day and forgot LOL Not sure who I'm more crazy about...James Spader or Robert Downey Jr! Only thing missing was Hugh Jackman ;)

Thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/following this story! All your kind words mean a lot to me :)

* * *

Episode 17 - Ivan - No. 88

**Set before Lizzie arrives to meet Red at the start of the episode.**

Dembe stepped into the room carrying a cup of tea to his boss. Waiting on Raymond used to be Luli's area but since she was no longer around, the job somehow fell to him. Not that he minded really. Raymond had done a lot for him over the years, given him a life he couldn't ever imagine having. The least he could do was bring him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Raymond said deeply as Dembe sat down the cup and saucer next to him.

"You're welcome," Dembe replied. "Agent Keen phoned. She will be here very shortly."

Raymond nodded as he continued fiddling with some sort of metal spring. Dembe knew what he was building of course or rather re-building. After all he had been the one who had to find all of the supplies Raymond needed. What he couldn't understand was why.

"Something on your mind?" Raymond asked.

Dembe stayed silent for several seconds before saying, "I'm just curious about why you are doing all this work. You've never done anything like this before."

Over the years he had known Raymond, he had seen him do it all. Anything a man could do legally and illegally he had seen his friend take part in. He had seen Raymond take part of in elaborate rituals, drink peyote, literally poke a bear with a stick but he had never known him take on a project such as this.

"Just a little gift for Agent Keen. She's been under a lot of stress lately and will no doubt be under a great deal more soon enough. Plus, it's awfully relaxing. Every man needs a hobby," Raymond responded, still tinkering away with the gears in front of him.

"I'm not saying it's not a nice gesture Raymond. I'm sure she will love it. Does she have a collection of music boxes?"

"No."

"Then why a music box? Why not something...less complicated," Dembe asked looking around at the spread in front of him.

"Oh I don't know. I saw the box in Switzerland and thought it was nice. Or least it used to be. And it will be again," Raymond said, looking up at his friend.

When Raymond first mention this plan of his to turn himself over to the FBI and help them take down other criminals, Dembe and Luli both thought he had lost his mind. What reasons could he have that would make something like that a good idea? It soon became clear that there was only one reason. A young brown haired woman named Elizabeth.

The first time Dembe had seen her in person had been a couple of years back. Raymond and he had sat outside the apartment where she lived with her new husband. It was early morning and very cold out when the front door opened and out stepped the woman whom his friend had become obsessed with wrestling with her dog to put the leash on him. He remembered looking in his rearview mirror and seeing the look on his friend's face. A look he had never seen on the man before.

Love.

A look of love and devotion had overtook Raymond's face at that moment and it was then that he gave Raymond his full support of his plan.

He knew very little about Raymond's past life. He had seen pictures of his family of course, but that was about it. He hadn't met Raymond yet to know his wife or daughter and Raymond didn't exactly keep in contact with any of his old friends who knew him before. Dembe knew many sides of Raymond Reddington; the friend, the boss, the ruthless criminal who did what he had to do in order to get the job done. He had, however, never known this side of him.

It was kind of nice really!

Dembe grinned at his boss and friend when the doorbell rang throughout the space. He left Raymond to go answer the door and made sure to wipe all expression off his face before he turned the doorknob.

"Dembe," Lizzie said with a smile.

"Agent Keen," Dembe replied as he stepped aside to allow her to cross the threshold. No other words were spoken between them as he escorted her down the hallway. He gestured with his hand when they arrived at the door that led to Raymond working behind his desk, now sanding away at a small piece of metal in his hands.

"_You're late."_

The End!

A/N: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18 - Milton Babbitt - No. 135

"_The work of The Undertaker. He's a broker….of death. A man who somehow convinces ordinary people to kill on his behalf."_

Lizzie nodded at she listened to Red speak about the newest case but truth be told she was only half listening. Her mind, her totally focus, was on Tom, who he was and who he worked for. It was just so confusing.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie blinked and looked back up to Red's face.

"Yes, I'm listening. Go on."

Red smiled.

"Okay, I was half listening but I heard enough. I'll take it to Cooper this afternoon and we'll get started on it."

Red nodded before he turned around and walked to short distance to the small table by the door.

"How about lunch?"

Red began to unpack the large bag he carried in with him, pulling out a variety of things.

"Now like I said, these are pimento cheese sandwiches made famous by Eartha Kitt. Absolutely delicious! Rumor has it she came up with this recipe during her run as Helen of Troy in Orson Welles' Dr. Faustus in 1950. It was quick for her to make between rehearsals and show time. She started off making it the traditional way, sharp cheddar cheese, pimentos, salt & pepper and mayonnaise. But after awhile she started adding different things. Worshire sauce, garlic, dill pickles, cayenne pepper and bacon," Red continued to unpack his bag as he talked. "Did you know pimento cheese is affectionately known as, The Caviar of The South?"

"Really?" Lizzie said as she watched him.

"It became really popular in the 1920's because it was cheap to make and was filling. Plus, as bosses back then didn't believe in having a lunch break, it was easy to eat while you worked. Pickle?" Red asked.

Lizzie nodded.

After a few more seconds, Red had the sandwich, what looked to be homemade potato chips and a single pickle layed out onto one of the fanciest throwaway plates Lizzie had ever seen.

"Eat up," Red said handing her lunch to her.

Lizzie took the plate and popped a chip in her mouth.

"I brought bottled water since I knew you would frown and turn your nose up to anything stronger in the middle of the day," Red said with a grin, giving her a water bottle.

Lizzie smiled and took the bottle. Red sat down next to her and began eating his own lunch while he read the paper he brought in with him.

While they didn't really speak, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Soothing really. Relaxing. Lizzie was glad since she wouldn't have been very talkative. She couldn't take her eyes off the large dry erase board to pay much attention to anything else.

"Lizzie, everything is going to be fine," Red said deeply behind her. "You've been married to him for two years now. As long as Tom thinks he has you fooled, nothing will happen. The longer that continues, the longer we have to gather information."

Lizzie turned her head to look him. She knew he was right of course. If Tom wanted to kill her, he would have done it long before now. As long as she kept up the loving, faithful wife act everything would be fine.

"I know. It's so hard though. Just looking at him makes me sick," Lizzie muttered as she turned back to his picture taped to the board. Maybe sick wasn't the only thing she felt. Rage. A killing rage flooded her body as she stared at his smiling face.

"What do you think he will do when he finds out I know?" Lizzie asked.

Red was silent for several minutes. "I'm not sure. It really depends on his orders. I don't think he would kill you because it would mean these past two years would have been for nothing but I do think he would disappear until he is told what to do. By whomever he is working for."

Lizzie took the last bite of her sandwich, wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I've got to get back to the Post Office. I'll let you know what we find out about The Undertaker," Lizzie said.

Red nodded as he too stood up. "I'll clean up. Go."

Lizzie smiled and picked up her purse. "I'll come back here tonight and look at the disk you brought." 

Red nodded.

"Thank you for lunch. It really was delicious. I'll talk to you later," Lizzie said to him with a genuine smile. She opened the door and quickly made her way out of her and Red's work room or Red and Lizzie's Secret Clubhouse as Red once called it.

Red spent a few minutes going over Lizzie's board. It was very clear someone was after him and the frightening thing was...he had no idea who it was.

The End!


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19 - The Pavlovich Brothers - No. 119-122

"_Good evening gentlemen," Red said, arms raised high in the air. "I'm Raymond Reddington."_

The four Pavlovich Brothers slowly lowered their weapons as they stared at the man in front of them. They had of course heard of Raymond Reddington. Any criminal worth his salt had heard of him.

The man who terrified nearly everyone and anyone who came in contact with him was standing in front of them in the flesh.

"What can we do for you Mr. Reddington?" the shorter of the four brothers asked.

Red lowered his arms and said, "I have a proposition for you."

The brothers turned to give each other a quick look before the shorter brother spoke once again.

"Come with me," he said extending his arm.

"May my right hand man join us as well? He gets edgy when I'm away from him," Red asked.

The brothers stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Dembe!" Red called out, his voice echoing through the garage.

Dembe immediately walked out of the shadows making his way towards his boss.

"Please lead the way," Red said with a smile.

The brothers looked Dembe over before turning and walking away from their van. They lead the way up a short flight of stairs and to a small room they had set up as their DC headquarters.

"Please sit Mr. Reddington," One of the brothers said, gesturing to one of the metal folding chairs.

"Thank you!" Red said taking a seat. Dembe continued to stand behind Red as the brothers also sat down.

"Now what is this proposition?" one of the brothers asked in a thick Russian accent.

"Ah yes. I have a slight problem and I would like to hire you in helping me with that problem," Red said, crossing his legs.

"And this problem…"

"A man that goes by the name of Thomas Keen," Red said as Dembe handed him a folder. "This is what he looks like and all the information you will need."

Red handed the folder to one of the brothers who quickly opened it.

"Now, he works as a fourth grade teacher but that's just his cover. He's some sort of spy/hired gun, whatever you want to call him, I'm not sure. He's married to an asset of mine who doesn't know what he is but just recently found out he isn't the man she thought she married," Red said.

"We don't do assassinations Mr. Reddington," one of the brothers said.

"Yes, I know. I don't want him dead. Not yet anyway. Not until I know who he works for. I want to hire you to kidnap him," Red said. "Currently, he is held up in a building across town. Cameras, guards, the whole nine yards. Not going to be easy to get inside."

"We can get inside," one of the brothers said arrogantly.

"Of course you can! That's why I came to you," Red said with a smile. "I want you to go in, get him, and take him to this address."

Red reached inside his coat pocket and took out a plain white piece of paper, handing it to the brother on his right side.

"That's it?" the brother asked, taking hold of the card.

"That's it! Snatch and grab! Simple," Red said smiling. "Now once you take him to that address I want you to stay with him until my friend, the woman who he is married to, arrives home. Do not leave him there."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. Simple job and easy money.

"We accept Mr. Reddington," one of the brothers said with a grin.

"Fantastic!" Red said happily.

"Now the matter of our fee…." one of the brothers started to say.

"Oh yes of course! I think $10 million US is more than fair?" Red asked, moving his head back and forth looking at each brother.

The brothers' mouths dropped open slightly. They had been paid far more of course but never that much for such an easy job.

"I'll pay you half now and the other half upon completion of the job. Sound good?" Red asked.

The brothers nodded in unison.

"Would you like cash or shall I deposit it somewhere?" Red asked.

"No cash," the brother said standing and walking over to a briefcase that sat on a desk in the corner.

"Wire it here. Both payments. Once we receive the first half we shall begin the job," the brother said, handing Red a card.

"You will have your money within the hour. I want the job to take place today if at all possible," Red said.

Red and the other three brothers stood up when Red once again spoke.

"One more thing, when you deliver him to that address, please try not to destroy my friend's home. She just recently redecorated and she worked very hard in doing so. Also, you are not, under any circumstances, to hurt the woman. Her name is Ms. Keen. Do not touch her in anyway. Do you understand?" Red said firmly.

The brothers stared at the man in front of them. The change in the man took them by surprise. One second he was smiling and happy to have made the deal and the very next he was absolutely terrifying. The look in his eyes turned deadly in a flash.

"The woman will not be harmed in anyway," the short brother said softly, surprisingly intimidated, which never happened.

"Excellent!" Red said with a smile as he extended his hand to each brother. "Come Dembe!"

Red and Dembe made their way down the steps and through the garage, the brothers watching them from overhead.

"He's as terrifying as they said he is," one of the brothers said in Russian.

The brothers nodded their agreement.

"Lets get started. If he wants the job done today, it needs to be done today. I don't want him coming back," the tallest of the brothers said.

The End!


End file.
